


Bit Fairy-Tale

by goblindaughter



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amy Pond is a fighter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindaughter/pseuds/goblindaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Jessica Pond is a stubborn temporal paradox of a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit Fairy-Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-it fic for The Girl Who Waited. I liked Older!Amy far too much to see her die. Also, the Zaggit Zagoo Bar is an actual thing! It's the bar where Ten finds Jack in The End of Time Pt 2. I picked up the phrase "Moebius-strip paradox" from the Eddie Drood books. I'm not actually sure if that is an actual thing, but it sure sounds cool.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Amelia Jessica Pond, and she had an imaginary friend. His name was the Doctor, and when she was all grown up he came back and took her and her boyfriend on all sorts of wonderful adventures.  
One of those wonderful adventures turns into a nightmare.

\-------

For them, it is ten minutes. For Amy, left all alone in the quarantine facilities of Apalapucia, it is thirty-six years, of running and hiding and fighting and certain death around every corner. She hates the Doctor, of course, because she can't hate Rory.  He always came back before. Why not now?  
And then. And then they appear, swoop in like nothing happened, and her old, scabby heart breaks in half again. She helps when she is asked, of course. What else can she do? And when there is nothing left to do, she gives her younger self back the madman and the blue box and the boy and all the days she never had.  
As the robots close in on her, she remembers a boy who pretended he was in a band, and her aunt, who was never really quite that bad, and a dual-hearted alien who thought bow-ties were the height of fashion. And Amelia Jessica Pond, who should not exist anymore, cuts them all to pieces.  
What? You thought she would go down that easily? A mad, stubborn fighter like her?  
Bullshit. 

\-------

She doesn't leave until what ought to be her sixtieth birthday, and even then it's mostly by mistake. She's hacking the interface again, although she doesn't think it will do much. These are channels she's tried before, after all. But there's a new one, just a tiny branch off of the one that got her access to the temporal engines. She takes it.  
It presents her with three tries to access unlimited information.  
Three questions, like in a fairy tale.  
She gets what she needs in two-- _how do I build a vortex manipulator_ and _show me where to get the materials._  
And glorious, mad, impossible Amy Pond gives herself the birthday present of freedom.

\-------

She travels, because what else is she supposed to do? Go back to Leadworth? Try to find the TARDIS? Fat chance. With the vortex manipulator, she has the universe at her fingers. She visits the planet Midnight and takes a tour bus to see the giant spires, and she narrowly escapes a particularly vicious Absorbaloff on Clom. She sails across one of the dry seas of Barsoom in a hovership that runs on light and almost marries a Judoon squadron leader because of a linguistic misunderstanding and a longevity drug.  
And in the Zaggit Zagoo bar in the year 2076, she meets a very handsome man named Jack Harkness. He asks her her name, and she says, "Amelia Pond".  
Bit fairy-tale, that, she thinks, but Amy is a name belonging to the twenty-something kissogram who runs with the Doctor, and anyway who's a walking a Moebius-strip paradox to judge?  
So then she says, "Buy you a drink?" and the rest of the evening goes nothing much like a fairytale at all, except for the part where they dance.


End file.
